A Daemon Thinking
by AsterEris
Summary: Bleden, the daemon of a wellknown scholar's son, must choose what form he will retain. This is their story together.


This is from the point of view of Bleden, the daemon of a respected scholar's son. He is upon his changing time, and this is how he decides what form to keep…

"Bleden? What's going on? What are you doing?" Jogar, the son of a well-known scholar, watched his daemon frantically morphing into different forms with a furious persistence that frightened the older boy.

"I'm at my changing time," was the daemon's short reply. Jogar's eyes widened, and he stepped back, feeling the twinge in his gut as he moved father from Bleden.

"Curses," muttered the boy. "I loved it when you could change shape."

"Humph," muttered Bleden, peering at Jogar through the milky eyes of a ferret. "You know, I could use a little help, here," grumbled the daemon, his tail elongating and his paws forming those of a tabby cat.

"Oh. What about a horse, then I could ride you everywhere," supplied Jogar, watching with an uncomfortable expression as Bleden twisted and writhed in all his different forms. For spite, he curled into he shape of a magnificent draft horse, with feathered hooves and a thick, muscular neck. For effect, the daemon stomped his hoof, sending a shuddering groan across the floor. Jogar paled.

"I don't think we'd be going anywhere in secret," laughed Bleden, winking with the eye of an iguana.

"No," whispered Jogar, shaking his head vigorously. "How about a dog? Dos are always good. Moor's dad has a dog-"

"Every daemon turns into a dog. Let's be a bit more creative, shall we? I have to choose quickly."

"A snake?"

"Yuck. Never liked them myself," Bleden replied, dropping to the floor in the thin shape of a viper. Jogar managed a grim smile at the daemon's open mouth, pink fangs extended, and took another step back. Bleden grinned a toothy lizard smile before morphing again into a young cat.

"Why do you keep turning into a cat?" asked Jogar quietly, eyeing his daemon.

"I don't know. The form agrees with me. But it's rather, plain, don't you think?" asked Bleden, peering down at himself. Jogar didn't answer. With a sigh, Bleden twisted again, this time turning into a small white mouse. Jogar paused in his twitching, and looked around.

"I can't see you- oh. No, not a mouse. Someone would squish you." Bleden squeaked indignantly and rose to the form of a shaggy hunting dog, with large brown eyes and a sloppy grin. Jogar frowned, thinking. Then he said, "No, you're right, a dog is much to unoriginal. Besides, I would have a hard time carrying you places."

"True," Bleden replied, shrinking again to otter size.

"Wouldn't you always have be near water?" questioned Jogar, rubbing his fingers down Bleden's slick tail.

"Not necessarily, but it would be inconvenient. Besides, this awful tail gets in my way." Bleden flicked his tail out of Jogar's grasp and quickly changed into a smaller black cat. He had sparkling green eyes and silver whiskers, with sleek pitch-black fur. Jogar kneeled down, stroking the cat's head.

"Don't tell me you like this form!" muttered Bleden. He inspected his paws, curled his tail experimentally, lay down and tucked his legs beneath him.

"Its suits, don't you think?" asked Jogar, smiling slightly at Bleden's grimace. A moment passed. "So you like then," said Jogar, a hint of laughter in his deepening voice. The cat released a furious yowl, and Jogar stumbled back, surprise by his daemons sudden outburst. With a grunt, he dashed back, to find Bleden wriggling around on the floor.

"What are you _doing_?" cried the boy, falling to his knees beside the black cat.

"Aarrgghh!!!" yowled Bleden, shaking in paws. "I'm stuck in this shape! We took too long deciding! Aaarrrggghhh!!!" Jogar was stunned. Then a slow smile crept across his face.

"But this sis a great shape, Bleden! You can sneak into all sorts of places, you'll blend in with shadows and the night, and I can fit you in my sack! It's perfect. Besides, you look amazing." Bleden emitted a sarcastic purr at the flattery, but stopped his struggling. They sat there for a moment, boy and daemon, a silent understanding between them. Finally, Bleden rose and stretched to his full height as a small black cat, his emerald eyes glittered.

"Fine," meowed the daemon, and launched himself onto Jogar's shoulder. The boy let out a surprise yelp as Bleden's new cat claws scrabbled at his shoulder. Bleden grinned sardonically. "We'll have to work on that won't we."


End file.
